


the devil within you.

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder Mystery, Psychological, Slight Blasphemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: Prosecutor Wu saving an injured tabby cat on his way home, bringing it to the vet. In the middle of the morning, there are red eyes inside of a mass staring at him in his bedroom. Then, a red-haired being phases out of the black-reddish smoke in front of Yifan's bed introducing himself as a demon who was the cat Yifan saved the night before.original title: the evil within you.this will also be different from other fics ive written.please read with caution. some chapters contain:gore,mentions of murder,minor character deathslight blasphemy?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. 1/7

Yifan calls for the tabby cat he often encounters on his way home to feed food. The odd reddish to brown feline will head-butt his ankles upon hearing his call but tonight, it does not show up. Getting inside the narrow city alleyway, he calls for it again while eyeing everywhere including the trashcans. 

Then, he hears it. A feeble meow. He follows the sound and he finds the cat limping towards him, walking in a strange way. Yifan crouches down to pet the cat’s head, quickly noticing the front leg must be tended. Taking out his handkerchief, he carefully wraps the injured animal before finding the nearest vet. 

He leaves the cat in their hands, telling them he will return for it tomorrow. Yifan does his usual routine after he reaches his apartment. The blazer goes off first. After hanging it on the stand, the watch goes next. Then, his cufflinks. Lastly, his tie. 

He heads over to the small kitchen to quench his thirst and he goes to his room, discarding his dress shirt the same goes to his bottoms. After a long cold shower, he slips under the covers after wearing his pajamas. This is his life every day. It is always the same. 

Somewhere in between five or six in the morning, Yifan stirs. It feels like he is being watched. When he peers in front of his bed, his assumption has been correct. In front of his bed, a pair of red glowing eyes inside of a mass happens to be staring at him openly.

Once it realizes Yifan is up, a red-haired being phases out of the black-reddish smoke in front of Yifan’s bed. Yifan becomes completely awake, eyeing the being sharply. Introducing himself as a demon, the said being also adds he was the cat Yifan saved the night before.

The demon notices the impassive reaction on the human’s face so he continues, expressing his gratitude by bestowing Yifan a wish. But Yifan says he does not have any. Despite feeling somewhat taken aback, the demon suggests money, women, power and more.

Yifan rejects everything. 

The demon cannot seem to understand that a human could resist such once in a million offer. Sleepy Yifan does a once-over one more time at the supposed demon before locking their gaze. The demon’s eyes flash a bright red than the usual ruby once he unintentionally looks through the human’s soul.

Wu Yifan has alexithymia.

The demon is aware of humans having this trait but meeting one of them is quite an astonishment. No wonder the human was not surprised to see a stranger, a _demon_ , in his bedroom. He studies the prosecutor’s residence to collect memories, the walls of the bedroom disappearing which does not bring the slightest amazement for Yifan. 

“So you can’t feel,” Junmyeon cocks his head with a small simper, “Can you?” Coating the blanket over his head, Yifan resumes sleeping. With a snap of Junmyeon’s fingers, the covering gets hauled down. The demon predicts anger or the slightest annoyed expression on the human but there is none.

Yifan simply repeats the motion, pulling up the blanket. “Very well,” Junmyeon speaks coldly, trudging towards the foot of the bed before a soft smirk carves his mouth, “I’ll see you again for your wish, Wu Yifan.” Said male arises from the bed to oppose only to see no one in his bedroom. He continues sleeping as if nothing happened. 

+++

Yifan heads to work the next morning, skipping breakfast like always. He heads straight to Mr Park’s office after his administrators pass him the news. Once he is face to face with the chief, Yifan asks why the ongoing case is closed without his consent. Mr Park calmly smiles, declaring that Yifan will be a team leader for a special investigation for the serial murder.

The same case which was closed to the public just this morning. 

Yifan bows deeply, thanking the chief with a flat tone. Mr Park waves him off before notifying two police detectives are on their way to cooperate with the investigation. Yifan gathers his admins in an empty boardroom with selected prosecutors to pass the information that they are now a team. 

The admins are thrilled but one of the prosecutors refuses the offer before making their way out. Yifan does not care but the admins are quite disappointed. That leaves three prosecutors including Yifan with two of his admins. Just when they are about to leave to move in their belongings here, the two police detectives have arrived.

Yifan is known to have the finest memory among other prosecutors. Not only that, most of the cases he takes will be solved with the swiftest amount of time, making him quite remarkable and well-known but due to his alexithymia trait which he kept it a secret, the rest think he is cocky and arrogant.

His head tilts slightly once the police detectives start to acquaint themselves. The shorter of the two looks familiar. Too familiar. Then, he remembers. The hair is not red. It is a full black but Yifan is certain of the face.

It is the demon who interrupted his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from the kdrama stranger/forest of secrets and voice season two


	2. 2/7

Kim Suho introduces himself as a senior detective. His good-looking assistant is a profiler. Yifan’s colleagues shake hands as they take their time knowing each other. During this time, Yifan only has his eyes transfixed on the demon.

Said being’s eyes connect with his and within a split second, the demon’s orbs changes into brief red as he sends a cheeky grin. Yifan orders the rest to leave him and the ‘senior detective’ a moment. The others obey despite the confusion.

“Why are you here.”

Junmyeon has the same soft smirk once he is face to face with the human he has taken an interest in, “I told you that I’ll be seeing you again, Prosecutor Wu.” Yifan recalls their conversation from early morning, “Will you still follow me if I told you my wish.”

Junmyeon does a welcoming gesture with a little bow and with that similar grin etched on his mouth, he says, “I’ll disappear from your life after your wish is granted.” Yifan simply states with no hints of emotion, “Go back to where you came from.”

An eerie chuckle slips Junmyeon’s mouth at that, heading a step closer towards the tall male steadily, “That’s not how a wish works, love.” Yifan decides to leave to call back the team. There is no point in having this conversation any longer.

“You know I can help you,” Junmyeon speaks from where he is, not looking at the male. Yifan heeds no attention. “Aren’t you curious about your father’s killer? He’s someone you know very dearly.” Yifan turns the doorknob, pushing the door open.

The name leaves Junmyeon’s lips. It is loud and clear. Yifan halts taking another step out of the boardroom at once. He walks back to the police detective after shutting the door close. Yifan is right in front of the demon, impassive, “What did you just say.”

Junmyeon calmly repeats the name while having his eyes staring into the human’s soul as he sees the past events that happened in Yifan’s life. He has the saddest smile on his face after knowing what happened but of course, Yifan cannot feel his empathy.

///

The boardroom has a double-sided whiteboard situated behind the team leader’s seat. The long table is occupied by Yifan’s teammates with files and papers as well as stationery. They are seven of them in total.

The meeting of the serial murder has just ended. Everyone has taken their turns to brief the case with Yifan being the last one so that all are informed. The door blasts open out of nowhere, startling everyone except for Yifan and Junmyeon.

The demon already knows a human is about to barge in. Byun Baekhyun, Yifan’s former mentee, intrudes the meeting without an apology as he rushes to the man himself. He seems to look upset and the team begins to feel uneasy except for Yifan and Junmyeon.

“Why didn’t you count me in?”

Yifan is silent, drawing his chair to sit on it before minding his own business. Since no one is aware of Yifan’s alexithymia trait, he is labeled as rude or the people from other departments will say, he has no basic etiquette with his colleagues.

Yifan is always alone during lunch at the cafeteria due to this. He is straightforward and he does not talk much so they think he is a weirdo. Even in front of the dead bodies of victims, he expresses no remorse. They have names for him, and the most popular one is known as ‘the devil’ since he shows no mercy.

Yifan knows the false rumors but he does not care.

After all, he cannot feel.

“I asked you a question, Prosecutor Wu.”

Yifan settles his pen on his book, peering up to the flushed face of Byun Baekhyun. Noting the tensed air the demon, or in his current disguise, the senior detective stretches his arms above his head to draw attention, “Is anyone else hungry? I heard your cafeteria serves good food, Mr Lee. Any recommendations?”

The young prosecutor stands up while nodding, “You have to try the tonkatsu, Detective Kim. What about you guys?” The rest immediately acknowledge the situation so they agree while getting out of their seats.

Before exiting, they glance at their team leader who is having a staring competition with his former mentee.

The demon listens to their conversation even though he is getting further away from the boardroom.

“Allow me to join the team.”

Yifan closes his book, “No.” Byun Baekhyun’s hands turn into fists, “Why can’t I?” Yifan looks at him blankly, “There’s no reason.” He heads for the door but the young prosecutor stops him with a grab of his wrist, “Hyung, your father—”

“I prefer to stick with formalities during work hours, Prosecutor Byun.” Byun Baekhyun gapes at his former mentor, unable to form a reply. Yifan then swings the door open, not looking at his former mentee as he states, “If there’s nothing else, I’ll be leaving.”

Junmyeon’s assistant, Kim Jongin, asks the admins mostly to the short one with growing curiosity whether the two of them are a thing in a hushed whisper. The demon chooses to join the conversation since the admins seem to look uncomfortable.

He makes eye contact with one of them for the answer to Kim Jongin’s question. “Let me guess. Our dear team leader turned him down,” Junmyeon turns his head to the short admin, grinning, “Didn’t he?” The short admin looks like he has seen an unearthly being.

He neglects the detective’s gaze instantly and Junmyeon has to hold in a chortle. Humans are so terrible at concealing the truth. Junmyeon looks at the taller one, the grin still there. Park Chanyeol, flustered, nods curtly, “Yes… Everyone in the bureau knows about Prosecutor Byun－”

The short admin nudges his elbow twice into his colleague’s ribs as if an attempt to stop him from leaking information. “Don’t you worry, Mr Do,” The demon winks, “I won’t tell my pals in the station.” Do Kyungsoo shies away from the gaze only to peer at Junmyeon’s assistant.

The profiler mutters to himself for being left out. “What happened after that?” Kim Jongin questions to Do Kyungsoo seated in front of him. They have just taken their spot at a table in the cafeteria which is filling up with people.

Junmyeon is seated across Park Chanyeol while the other two prosecutors are also faced with each other, having an empty spot next to Junmyeon for their team leader. The demon indeed takes Prosecutor Lee’s recommendation of today’s menu and it is quite good.

“Well, um,” The short admin glances at Park Chanyeol who is occupied with his meal before staring at the very interested Kim Jongin, “After Prosecutor Byun was successful with his first ever case, he kind of… He confessed to our boss.”

“How did Prosecutor Wu turned him down?”

Junmyeon holds in a smile as he slurps his noodles. Humans are always curious, are they not? Do Kyungsoo fidgets with his rice, wanting to drop the topic but he is not sure how to do so. He does not like to talk about his boss.

Yifan is a good man but most of the people disliked him even more after rejecting the famous Byun Baekhyun’s love confession.

“Um, he told Prosecutor Byun right to his face.”

Kim Jongin flinches visibly, “That’s very heartless of him.” Junmyeon clears his throat, sending a pointed look to his assistant before glancing down at the other’s meal, “You’re gonna eat that or not?” The profiler almost hits Junmyeon’s hand once it reaches his plate.

Do Kyungsoo discreetly bows towards the demon as a thank you. Junmyeon winks at him, “He can be nosy sometimes. I hope you’ll be able to bear with him.” Kim Jongin whines, emitting a peal of small laughter from Do Kyungsoo.

The short admin’s gaze shifts to the profiler and their eyes lock before a blush settles on their faces. The demon rolls his eyes. He then notes Yifan’s footsteps heading near. Junmyeon raises his hand for the taller after the human has taken his food.

Yifan stares at the demon with the same emptiness in his eyes. Junmyeon grins though, calling him over with the repetitive gesture of his hand until he perches next to his side. Kim Jongin is silent with his phone. Do Kyungsoo has his head ducked down.

Park Chanyeol is totally into his meal. The two prosecutors are chatting away about the case they are on. Yifan quietly eats. The people take glances at the team as if they have grown two heads. Occasional sharp looks from Junmyeon is all it takes for them to mind their own business. 

///

On his way home, Yifan tries to find the tabby cat, bringing a bag of food for it. Maybe he took the wrong one to the vet yesterday. _“Searching for me?”_ He swivels around only to see the demon in his red hair and in his red suit exactly from the early morning.

Pulling up one of his red sleeves, Junmyeon displays his forearm for the other to see, “Still don’t believe me?” Yifan observes the stitch marks. The feline indeed had the skin of its left front leg torn, fur matted with blood.

Yifan heads to his parked car, ignoring the demon by walking past. Maybe the cat is still in the vet waiting for him. Junmyeon only shakes his head with a silly grin. Messing with this human is so fun. He cannot believe the human does not believe he is a demon.

Junmyeon pops on the seat next to the driver with traces of black-reddish smoke disappearing into thin air. Yifan is not surprised. The red-haired being starts to whistle to a song after turning on the radio and Yifan pays no attention, quietly driving to the vet.

“I’m so sorry, Mr Wu. The cat seemed to have escaped. I was certain we locked the gates though…”

Yifan scrutinizes the empty glass kennel from the counter. The demon is casually leaned against the kennel where the tabby cat should be, waving cheerfully towards his way. Yifan returns home but he stops the car on a roadside, “Until when you’re going to stick around.”

Junmyeon is at the backseat this time, arms spread widely with a cocky grin, “Until I grant your wish.” Yifan looks at the rear-view mirror, “So that’s that why you joined the investigation. An easy way to follow me around.”

The demon chortles while crossing his legs, “You’re an interesting human, Wu Yifan. I’m sure your wish will be interesting too.” The taller male resumes driving. There is no point in continuing the conversation.

“Aren’t you going to buy dinner?”

After parking the car, Yifan’s tone is flat as he asks ignoring the demon’s question, “Where are you staying.” Junmyeon follows Yifan into the elevator, not responding yet. The red-haired is unseen in the surveillance cameras. 

It is up to Junmyeon whether he wants to be seen or not. “I can stay anywhere I want but your home looks nice.” Yifan stares at the demon up and down before looking elsewhere. Junmyeon quirks a curious brow with a smile that is wicked.

“I’m going to be stuck with you until I have my wish granted.”

The demon bursts into laughter while nodding affirmatively, “That’s true.” Once they are inside, he plops on the only couch the human has, watching the human settling the bag on the floor. Yifan gazes at his attire again, longer this time now that he is awake, unlike earlier this morning.

There is nothing underneath both pieces of clothing on the demon so the pale chest and abs are unavoidable to be noticed. The gold necklace, gold rings and the equally colored bracelet shimmers brightly on the demon’s skin. Yifan has sharp eyesight so he spots a red scar underneath the being’s left eye.

Junmyeon leans forward with a smirk directed to the human after acknowledging the unreadable gaze, tugging on the black leather vest he has underneath his red blazer a bit suggestively, “Like what you see?” 

Yifan hangs his blazer on the stand before standing next to it to take off his watch, “Your job as a detective. How did you do that.” Junmyeon grins smugly, his back dipping into the fluffy couch again, “I’m not just any ordinary demon, Wu Yifan, therefore tweaking bits of humans’ memories are a piece of cake to me.”

“Don’t you have rules.”

“I don’t follow them.”

Yifan falls quiet for a while but then, he proceeds to ask while freeing his tie, “Did I do something in my past life until you had to disguise yourself as a cat.” Junmyeon has a small sad smile before it changes into a playful grin, “I can’t answer to that yet.”

“Is there a necessary reason why me and not others.”

“Despite having no feelings, you were the only one who took the initiative to bring me to the vet.”

“Animals can’t speak when they’re hurt,” Yifan goes over to the small kitchen to prepare dinner. Junmyeon huffs out a chuckle. He has read Yifan’s soul so he does not need to be told that the human is attached to animals ever since he was a kid since animals cannot express emotions.

The smirk on his face disperses. The red-haired being picks up his legs to the coffee table, crossing them while staring at the moving flames on his shoes before bringing his sight to the human. He misses his pet at Hell.

“About Park Chanyeol,” He pauses, wanting the prosecutor look at his way. Once he does, only then he continues, “Aren’t you curious about his killing methods?” Yifan replies while bringing out the ingredients, “Hearts cut out in such precise manner from all victims while they were still conscious. It’s been the same for seven years.”

Junmyeon rests his arms behind his head, observing the human, “You don’t believe that he’s the culprit who did the same to your father?” Yifan answers after drinking water, “Park Chanyeol has been working for me for five years. I can’t simply jump to conclusions just because you told me he’s the killer.”

The demon tsks aloud while looking away, disappointed that the human does not trust him. Well, the human did not believe he is a demon at first anyway. Looking back at the human, Junmyeon has the rarest tender smile as he witnesses the prosecutor who is deep in thought on what to cook.

“You’re not as rude as they say,” The demon adjusts his thick gold bracelet as he says so, turning back his attention to the human, “You know that, don’t you?” Yifan finishes sorting out the vegetables before taking the bottle to drink again, “I don’t.” He is about to turn on the stove when he hears it.

Whispers.

Then, the usual constant ringing deafens his ears. The opened bottle in his hand drops on the floor, water spilling all over. Yifan clutches his hair, stumbling to the fridge with his shoulder to support himself but then, he lands on his knees once the pain becomes unbearable. 

It feels like his head is about to _explode_. 

Yifan shuts his eyes close, his body bent, a silent groan withdrawing through his mouth. He ends up collapsing on his side, fingers clasping even tighter into the roots of his hair. **_Stop._** The hush whispers are there again. Yifan wants it to stop. He wants it _gone_. 

He has been experiencing blackouts ever since he was young. He would drop in the class out of nowhere whenever the whispers reached his ears. The teachers had to advise his parents that he should be checked and the doctors said he should be home-schooled due to his alexithymia trait.

That is how he grows out to be antisocial to this day. 

_“It’s okay.”_

A familiar soft velvety voice inside his head pushes the whispers away like waves, silencing the pain in an instant.

Yifan turns to lay on his back after forcing himself to do so. The ringing noise still there much to his dismay, his blurred vision pointing out that he is indeed staring at the ceiling. 

_“Everything is okay.”_

He blinks twice to reduce the blurriness only to perceive the red-haired being’s face hovered over his. Yifan attempts to move away but it seems like his body is locked to the ground.

He cannot move at all.

“Breathe,” Junmyeon murmurs near his ear, warm breaths ghosting over the skin sending icy tingles all over Yifan’s body. “Breathe and you’ll be fine, love,” The demon cloaks his palm over the human’s eyes.

Yifan does not get to hear anything else because it feels like he is sinking deep into an unending void.

The next thing he knows, it is calm but all he sees is black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never ever want to rant here so let me just put it in one sentence:   
>  THE DETAILS ON X-SUHO SHOULD BE APPRECIATED MORE  
> (NOT JUST THE ABS)   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> the perfect demon look for this fic
> 
> the jewelry, eye makeup, flames on the shoes and his gorgeous hair urged me to write this adfsdsg
> 
> pic credits to vollmond, hyuneepoint, oliv


	3. 3/7

The team, some in pairs, revisit and inquire about the victims’ families and witnesses. The last person is their very own team leader. Yifan is one of the victims’ families.

He provides accurate time and date to them on what happened that night to his father once they return to the boardroom. Mr Wu was on the phone with Yifan, slightly tipsy but the line was cut off without warning.

He managed to trace the call with the help of an emergency helpline. His father was found dead in an empty alley without a heart. His death was similar to the previous case which was three months ago.

It is a continuation of the serial murder. Due to the unfortunate event, Mr Park handed the case over to another prosecutor and even allowed Yifan to have a month off but Yifan refused strongly.

He was persistent to go on with the case so he did but there have been no improvements so the chief closed the case to the public. In order to dodge suspicion by the sudden news, the chief establishes a new team.

He appointed Yifan as the leader to which the others were baffled some irritated. “There’ll be no difference anyway,” Mr Park sighs into the phone while rubbing his temple, “I have to disband the team sooner or later. Don’t you worry.”

///

During the lunch break, the demon has an intense gaze on Park Chanyeol. The admin seldom takes glances of him and whenever he does, the human will supply a cheerful smile before digging into his meal like a hungry puppy.

Junmyeon turns his eyes to the team leader who has just taken his seat with his food. Yifan did not ask anything that happened last week. He does not ask anything either, deciding to be quiet for once. 

Just when he is about to ask Do Kyungsoo whether he acknowledges Yifan’s blackouts (even though he does not need to since he can read humans’ memories by staring into their souls), he detects the familiar raced footsteps from the other day.

Byun Baekhyun requests Yifan to have a private conversation. The team becomes uncomfortable with the prosecutor’s presence except for Yifan and Junmyeon.

Not only that, but their team leader has not even taken a spoonful of his meal yet. Junmyeon cannot do anything about this time. The human has important information to tell Yifan.

“This is urgent,” Byun Baekhyun is frustrated that his former mentor is not paying attention, “Your team is bound to be ceased.” Everyone in the cafeteria halts what they are doing to listen upon hearing this, curious about what he has to say.

Most of the prosecutors in the bureau wants the stupid team to disperse. It is unfair to have a weirdo as a team leader. Moreover, police and prosecutors are not supposed to get along well so the team is just strange for them to accept.

Junmyeon glowers at the pathetic humans who are loaded with envy and greed. He understands it is common among mortals but it is truly sickening. His eyes glow a bright red for a split second towards Prosecutor Choi who is waiting for his food.

He is the one who is fond of making rumors of Yifan. Doing a circle with his forefinger under the table, the demon makes a janitor trip and the dirty dishes are splattered all over the prosecutor’s shirt as a result.

The commotion draws everyone’s concentration away from Byun Baekhyun. The cafeteria is back to normal now. Yifan does not pay attention to the cursing prosecutor exiting the cafeteria.

He sets the chopsticks neatly on the tray, peering up to his former apprentice with an impassive expression. _“He’s right.”_ Yifan hears the demon’s voice in his head just like that night.

He looks at Junmyeon and the demon nods, resuming, _“Prosecutor Byun eavesdropped your chief’s conversation with his senior deputy.”_ Yifan pushes his meal towards Kim Jongin since he has not touched his food yet. 

**_Maybe he’s not heartless as I thought_** , The profiler only bows his head awkwardly while mumbling thanks. Do Kyungsoo stifles a giggle at the sight of a very flustered Kim Jongin.

The piercing look in Junmyeon’s eyes returns, watching his human and the prosecutor heading out of the cafeteria together. He listens to their conversation while slurping his noodles, keeping an eye on Park Chanyeol in front of him at the same time. 

///

“I assume your chief is hiding something?”

Yifan did not bring his car today so he walks home. Besides, it has been a while he has not walked ever since the cat has turned into a demon. Said being is still in his police detective cover for Yifan’s consideration.

Or else his human would look like he is talking alone like an unstable person.

“Why don’t you read my mind instead,” Yifan responds flatly. “I can’t do that. That’s a breach of privacy,” Says the demon with the usual grin, attracting few passersby. Junmyeon ignores them though as he chews the gum in his mouth.

“You’re decent for a demon,” Yifan stares down at the said being, earning a throaty laugh from Junmyeon. He returns his attention to the path in front, “You know something, don’t you.”

Junmyeon clicks his tongue before chuckling darkly, “It feels like you’re the mind reader here.” Yifan does not respond to the joke. Tsking, Junmyeon nearly forgets that his human cannot feel. 

“It seems like your chief has a secret son in the bureau.”

Yifan tells him to go on. “It’s Park Chanyeol,” The demon peers up to the taller, “There’s a monster inside of him.” When Yifan does not reply, Junmyeon continues, “Once he unleashes his other self, he won’t stop until the job is done.”

Yifan glimpses at the demon briefly, “I thought you just said it’s a breach of privacy to read souls.” Junmyeon shrugs his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, “I only do it when it’s necessary. He’s a peculiar human, by the way. Looks like a hyper puppy but … ”

Yifan listens to everything. Past murders do not link anything with his father. It has him wondering, what motive did Park Chanyeol had? What did his father have to do with his admin? His phone vibrates and it is a text message from Byun Baekhyun.

_Madam Wu is doing well._

_You should come and see her._

Yifan sets his phone to silent before chucking it back into his coat, unlocking the door of his home and he makes way for the demon to head inside first. “So what you’re saying is,” Yifan halts, doing his usual routine, taking off his blazer, watch and others.

Then, he looks at Junmyeon, “Park Chanyeol might have split personalities?” The demon pretends not to notice the questioning tone in the taller’s voice.

He stretches his limbs above his head after returning to his red suit and then residing on the couch, adjusting the pointy tufts of his red hair, “I need to do more digging to confirm that.” Yifan heads to the kitchen without a word.

Junmyeon is somehow used to the lack of reaction. “So,” Junmyeon fixes his gaze at the prosecutor with a fist on his temple, “Any ideas on what to wish?”

Yifan gulps down the water and then he washes the cup, keeping it in the usual place, “I don’t have any.” Junmyeon rubs his temple, sighing, “How ‘bout something related to the case? Or your feelings? Aren’t you curious about emotions?” 

Yifan stares at the demon from where he is, “You won’t be here if I tell you what’s my wish, won’t you.” Junmyeon brings his body forward, settling his elbows on his knees, getting excited.

At the same time, he wants to hear the taller not having a wish yet or else Junmyeon really has to leave and he does not want to yet...

“For now, I don’t have any. It’ll be quiet if you’re not here.”

Junmyeon blinks rapidly by the unexpected scene, “Was that— Did you smile? You smiled, didn’t you?” Yifan has the usual blank gaze, staring back at him, “Did I?”

The demon slips out a peal of genuine laughter, heading over to his human instantly, “You did! Like this.” Junmyeon demonstrates what he did earlier.

Yifan presses his lips together briefly, not believing him. “Seems like having me around had improved you socially, hm?” Yifan passes by the demon to his room, “Turn off the lights when you’re going to sleep.”

Junmyeon releases a snicker with a shake of his head. His human is so fun to mess with. He does what he is told. With a snap of his fingers, the apartment is dark. Meanwhile, Yifan stares a hole in the bathroom mirror.

“Did I really smile?”

He lifts the corners of his mouth up with his forefinger and a thumb, forming it. It looks foreign on his face. **_He must’ve seen things_** , Yifan mentally remarks before standing under the shower. 

Junmyeon makes himself comfy on the couch, gazing at the closed door of Yifan’s room. He wonders when and how to declare to Yifan that he is the Lord of Hell. The longer he waits, the higher the expectations.

When Yifan had his blackout a week ago, the whispers are chants from the underworld. 

Hell is calling for its ruler back.

The demon keeps thinking about how to break the news until it is the middle of the night. He is about to change into his red pajamas but then, he listens to voices of familiar people in his head. Someone has walked into the ward he visits often. 

Something is off.

The door to the prosecutor’s room is locked so Junmyeon phases out and appears next to the bed. He intended to inform Yifan that he is going out but Junmyeon cannot believe the human is asleep already.

Yifan did not even fill his stomach. He shakes his head while clicking his tongue, mentally scolding his human. As he keeps gazing at the prosecutor, something inside the demon stirs.

His hand slowly reaches out to the other, aching to pat the strands away from falling over the forehead, his usual strong gaze turning soft…

Snapping out of it, he speedily heads out to his destination without notifying Yifan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yifan is the lord of hell, if anyone is confused/wondering :)


	4. 4/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recap from the previous chapter: yifan is the lord of hell :) **read with caution!**

With a spell commanded upon him, Junmyeon’s shapeless body gets drawn towards the caster. The demon crash-lands on his shoulder on the ground at the rooftop of a hospital. It would have not hurt if he normally fell but a spell from an archangel automatically makes him vulnerable. 

Even to the highest ranked demon. 

Junmyeon, still on the ground, growls upwards to the celestial being, ”What the fuck do you want.” The archangel frowns down to him by the used profanity, clad proudly in a white suit with shimmers of gold emitting from the fabric. It hurts Junmyeon’s eyes so he focuses on getting up.

“You can’t do this, Junmyeon. You’re meddling into a human’s life. _His_ life, to be precise. You’re going to break our Father’s curse—”

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Junmyeon hisses, succeeding in getting up on his feet. He rubs and moves his shoulder in circles before sending a glare towards the other being, “Tell _your_ Father that I’m _never_ following any of His rules.”

“He sent me down to Earth to give you a gentle reminder,” Henry states, his hand reserved on his sword, “Stop whatever you’re doing right now, Junmyeon, or else you’ll need to pay for the consequences—”

“Oh how lovely,” Junmyeon grins once he notices the white blade, “So you’re telling me that your precious God sent you to me instead of Himself just to _threaten_ me? What a coward.” Henry grips at the handle firmly, “You can’t speak of Him that way, Junmyeon.”

“You don’t know how it feels to wait for _more_ than a millennia or more like from the _beginning_ of time,” The flames on Junmyeon’s shoes come to life, rising above his legs until to his sides in an incredible speed to warn the archangel to scram.

“If _he_ didn’t choose you, it wouldn’t have happened. He wouldn’t have fallen, Junmyeon. Father wouldn’t have put a curse on him. He chose _you_ instead of complying with God’s rule and that’s why he was cast out of Heaven. You were just a mere pet and Yifan was foolish enough to choose _you_ over Heaven—”

The white parts of Junmyeon’s eyes turn black as his irises become bright crimson after pushing Henry to the corner, literally towering over the archangel with a fist aiming at the being who has his back bent over the concrete ledge.

**“You can call me names but you certainly have** **_no_** ** _rights_ to address him in that way.”**

“You can’t kill me, you know that,” Henry smiles smugly despite the demon in his true form. A sinister smirk erupts on Junmyeon’s face, **“But I** **can still hurt you.”** When he is about to lay his hand on the pesky archangel, blood is spilled in the ward he often visits in the same building he is standing on.

“I believe duty calls, hm?”

Junmyeon retreats to his actual size and to his normal form, his skin no longer looking dehydrated, the gleaming red lines from the cracked skin of his face subsiding. As much as he wants to beat Henry into a pulp, he has to leave. There will be some other time anyway.

“You wouldn’t dare to lay a finger on me,” The archangel ridicules, beautiful white wings sprouting behind his shoulders, set to return to Heaven, “Still scared, little demon?” Junmyeon does a swift spin while lifting his left leg, the heel of his thick shoe meeting the archangel’s flawless face. 

_Hard._

The upper body of the celestial being is turned to the side from the impact, coughing multiple times out of shock, holding onto his busted lip as he does so. Henry glances down with his brows drawn upwards with disbelief at the sight of smeared gold liquid on his hand which is blood.

Junmyeon snickers at the sight, “Fuck off, you pathetic bird. Wouldn’t want this little demon ending up killing you for real, don’t you?” Henry only coughs some more, eyes turning bright gold as a frown mars his forehead before he eventually leaves, taking off from the rooftop.

Junmyeon shouts from where he is, “That’s right! Go whine at your Almighty Father!” The demon’s content grin leaves his face once he makes his appearance next to a bed where Yifan’s mother is resting, traces of red-black smoke fading from his figure upon his arrival.

She is safe and sound but as for Byun Baekhyun, Junmyeon is too late. The prosecutor has been gagged with a rag, dried tears stained on the cheeks eyes opened, the left side of his torso is being ripped open in an indefinite shape with a knife for his heart.

**_A few minutes ago…_ **

_A figure soundlessly enters the ward with a single black rose in his hand, representing death. It will be picked up by the forensics later after he is done. Setting it on a table, they near to the patient who is in a coma before bowing as a greeting._

_“Resting well, aren’t you?”_

_Gloved fingers clamped over the throat of an elderly woman, a wicked smirk gracing their lips before they bare their teeth, “Why don’t you rest forever?” They have turned off the ventilator beforehand, even the plugs are plucked off._

_There is no one rushing in to check the patient. The smirk has evolved to a disturbing grin once they note the pulse is lessening into slower beats. They then add pressure, “If only you didn’t give birth to Wu Yifan, Baekhyun would’ve swayed to Chanyeol.”_

_The smile drops to a menacing scowl as they are about to reach their highest level of rage, “Baekhyun would be_ all _Chanyeol’s to have.” Their head starts to twitch and shake with eagerness just by thinking of ending this person’s life who brought difficulties into their life._

_“Chanyeol… ?”_

_Said male whips his head behind by the familiar soft voice. “Hi,” Park Chanyeol retrieves his hands from the throat, beaming brightly and it sends icy chills down to Byun Baekhyun’s spine. It did not look like the shy smiles he would often receive from the male._

_“What were you_ — _How did you_ — _”_

_Chanyeol hauls him inside the private ward before locking the door._

_“Wait, Chan_ — _”_

_“Do you know how much Chanyeol suffered because of you?”_

_The prosecutor falls on his bottom after being shoved down to the floor, alert eyes instantly seeking for a way out before he gawks at the tall male with confusion once he perceives the admin addresses himself as Chanyeol, “What do you mean by_ — _”_

_“To put it simply, why are you always behind Wu’s ass?”_

_“Watch your mouth, Chanyeol. He’s a senior to all of us_ — _”_

_“Still backing him up when you’re going to die tonight?”_

_Eyes widening, Baekhyun fishes for his phone but once he does, his hand is kicked by the other drawing out a groan of pain. Rubbing the hand to ease the burn, the prosecutor backs away on the floor with his elbow since the figure is coming too close with an unfriendly gaze, “Listen, Chanyeol, wait_ — _”_

_“Wait? Chanyeol has been_ waiting _for your answer for four years._ Four years _. He’s questioning his worth because of you. Until when you’re going to keep him hanging?”_

_Cornered to a side, tears swell in Baekhyun’s eyes once he witnesses the tall figure pulling out a sharp and shiny weapon underneath his black blouson in front of him, Chanyeol’s feet nestling on either side of his waist, “Chanyeol, please… Don’t do this. You’re not yourself right now_ — _”_

_“Of course, he’s not himself. I’m someone else now and this someone will_ never _let Chanyeol be hurt again.”_

It seems like Chanyeol is in a rush since his previous murders were done is such a clean and perfect manner, leaving no reckless traces of the culprit which is a total contrast of what Junmyeon is observing now.

There are red splattering here and there, the tall figure having a firm grip into the dead prosecutor’s hair as he digs and digs into the flesh with the sharp knife. Junmyeon snaps his fingers and Chanyeol reverts to his original self.

The clueless male blinks around his surroundings while scratching his head, “Where am I?” When he looks down to his other hand, Chanyeol drops the blooded weapon while tumbling to the floor on his bottom with horror.

“P-Prosecutor Byun… ?”

Junmyeon watches how Chanyeol crawls towards the dead body, how Chanyeol starts crying, how shaky Chanyeol’s hands hold the prosecutor’s face, how Chanyeol calls out the prosecutor’s name.

He observes how Chanyeol becomes horrified at the slow beats of a fresh beating organ resting on Baekhyun’s stomach and how Chanyeol seems to connect the dots on what happened.

The demon also watches how Chanyeol dashes out from the ward while sobbing.

+++

“According to the reports, you were the last person Prosecutor Byun sent you a text. He even called you but you ignored his calls? None of this would’ve happened if you visited your mother! Violent Crimes Division One is in a whole mess because of you!”

Yifan does not wince by the shout directed at him, having his head bowed down from the start, “My apologies, Mr Park. I’ll handle it as soon as possible.” The chief is aware of the prosecutor’s psychological state from the prosecutor’s late father Mr Wu himself so he quits yelling.

He exhales loudly, having his fingers rubbing at his temples, “Find Park Chanyeol right this instant. If the media finds out, a controversy will occur and our bureau’s name will be disgraced. You won’t be questioned but I would be the one who’ll be dealing with the reporters and police.”

Yifan gives another bow. Mr Park gets up and leaves to have some fresh air but on his way out, he bumps into one of the police detectives from the special investigation team. Their eyes meet and Junmyeon gains to read his soul. Just like he expected, it is corrupted with greed and power.

Based on the current situation they are currently in, he can sense fear and guilt running in the human’s soul. Junmyeon is not surprised when he drinks in Mr Park’s memory of joining the black market to sell the hearts his son has peeled off from the victims.

The elder bows briefly before moving without saying anything. He checks on his human but Yifan is already heading out, informing that the rest are waiting at the facility for Byun Baekhyun’s autopsy results. “Something is wrong,” Junmyeon declares once they are in Yifan’s car. 

The prosecutor stares at him blankly. The demon proceeds, “Your chief… It looked like he didn’t order Park Chanyeol to end your mother’s life. There was guilt in him. He should’ve felt uneasy if the murder isn’t done, no?”

Yifan is quiet at first but he tells the demon to continue what he knows. “Based on the previous murders, the black roses are always next to the victims. The rose was placed next to your mother but Prosecutor Byun is the victim this time.” Yifan responds, “What do you think happened.”

"I think the monster inside Park Chanyeol has totally taken control. His main target was your mother but when Prosecutor Byun walked in… It might’ve been too personal for Park Chanyeol so he had a change of heart once he saw Byun Baekhyun.”

Yifan hums shortly. It seems like that was what exactly happened yesterday. “What makes you think he had a change of heart,” Yifan inquires. The demon shrugs, “Humans aren’t in control of their emotions all the time.” The ride is then too quiet.

The demon feels odd. He does not feel like joking around. He did not even turn on the radio. Junmyeon senses something building up inside of him. Feelings. As he takes a glance at the taller, he desires to hold the taller’s hand on a red light. 

He wants to display his condolence for the loss of Yifan’s former mentee. 

Junmyeon reaches out for it but then, Yifan’s gaze connects with his before the demon can do so. His human removes his hand from the handbrake before focusing on the road once the light turns green. Junmyeon becomes agitated when they enter the room where the body is.

He has a hand lingering Yifan’s back, just in case. It will be any minute now. The person in charge verifies it is the identical method from the previous murder. The only difference is that the act has been done in a sloppy manner so they have two assumptions.

One, it may be a copycat of the serial murder and two, the deed was done in a hurry. All they need is a call from the hospital for any suspicious video footage from last night.

Junmyeon excuses himself to see where the others are. His assistant is holding Do Kyungsoo with an arm around his shoulder, the smaller one trembling with silent sobs. The demon has a soft smile on his face despite the dreadful situation they are in right now. 

It is nice to see his brother reunited with his soulmate in this life. The prosecutors are quiet but he senses they are filled with sorrow. Yifan gets a call from the hospital management that they have found the footage of Park Chanyeol entering and exiting in different parts of the building.

He leaves the room, about to notify the team when he hears it. Whispers. A hand rises to his hair to grab it, his sight doubling once he drags his gaze to the floor. The ringing noise is deafening his ears. He cannot hear anything else but that. The taller falls on the floor with a loud thud. 

“Prosecutor Wu?!”

Do Kyungsoo races from the end of the corridor, the rest following suit after hearing his shout. Yifan lays on his back, witnessing a person somehow looking an exact copy of him in a black mass at the ceiling. 

_Stop fighting back._

Yifan hears his own voice in his head before the mass enters his body, his body jolting by the aftermath. _“I’m here, love.”_ He cannot apprehend anything else but the last thing he heeds is the demon’s hand hovering over his eyes before everything turns black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jun's true form is based on these, both combined:
> 
>   
> source: tumblr
> 
>   
> (in the mv you can clearly see the red glowing lines spreading throughout his face)


	5. 5/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reuploaded because i just noticed some sentences were missing, especially the last part of the chapter. sorry bout that. please do reread.

Kim Jongin retrieves the sniffling Do Kyungsoo’s hand who is seated on the chair next to their team leader’s bed, passing over the tissues. The admin has been like that for half an hour now. The teammates are silently standing next to the profiler.

Junmyeon is leaned against the wall ever since from the beginning, watching them from the door, his arms crossed against his chest with a grim countenance. The doctor just left. She explained Yifan’s alexithymia trait to them.

Do Kyungsoo softly announces he has known their team leader’s condition from the start. It was when he was new at work. When he encountered an unconscious Yifan on the floor of his private office, Kyungsoo quickly called the ambulance.

He went to the hospital as Yifan’s guardian since no one else was available or more like, dodging the responsibility. It was then Do Kyungsoo confirmed that no one really liked Yifan. To the admin, his mentor had been nothing but a kind person to him.

Fortunately, the doctor who tended Yifan was Wu’s family doctor so she assured Do Kyungsoo that he was just fine. He came with Yifan as his guardian, so she showed Yifan’s previous records since Kyungsoo could not calm down.

She is the same doctor who excused herself from the ward. Junmyeon thanked her when she left and he got to look into her soul. The doctor has a pure soul. No wonder she still has this job for more than two decades. The rest are still quiet, unable to form any response.

Junmyeon weakens watching his brother’s soulmate shedding tears. Kim Jongin cannot even do anything because he feels bad for thinking his team leader as a heartless person now that he knows the truth. Junmyeon pities the pair.

Junmyeon recollects how his brother was killed right before his eyes, the younger angel being framed for aiding his and Yifan’s sinful activities back in Heaven. Before Junmyeon could even mourn for his dead brother, Yifan sliced off the archangel’s head who ended his lover’s brother.

The rest of the peers backed away from the angel they admire the most upon witnessing the scene. 

As an angel, they cannot kill a human or another angel. As far he knew, no angel ended another celestial being before. Junmyeon knew Yifan would be in huge trouble. He was about to run with Yifan from Heaven, maybe stay on Earth for a while but God Himself caught them. 

God acknowledged Jongin was innocent so he made Jongin reincarnate as a human, gifted him a soulmate even. As for him and Yifan though, they were made to fight with the remaining archangels.

Before the pair knew it, they were battling outside the gates of Heaven. Even though he and Yifan might be the strongest angels among others, it was impossible to win six archangels versus two angels.

Junmyeon gained a scar under his left eye from Gabriel before he was blown off with holy light by the four of them. He was completely powerless. He turned over to look at Yifan but then, his eyes grew wide when Uriel sliced off Yifan’s wings.

Junmyeon witnessed him falling out of Heaven and he pursued after him. God slowed down the time at that specific moment, questioning Yifan who was out of breath, granting him one last chance to choose, **_“Speak out your decision, son.”_**

Yifan chose Junmyeon over Heaven. 

It was such an offensive statement, a disgrace for the divine. The younger angels who looked up to Yifan gasped with disbelief, some with disgust. Yifan was the most popular, liked by every celestial being in Heaven. And so he fell as Lucifer. 

Junmyeon followed after, landing on the solid hard surface rather than on a fluffy cloud. His fingers dug into the dirt, a breathy wail of pain leaving his dry lips. Taking a glance next to his side, Yifan was right next to him within a hand’s reach.

He holds onto the other’s limp hand while ducking his face, taking his time to adapt to the new environment. His white robes were burned under the heat, leaving him bare. The tips of his white wings have grayed before the rest of the feathers drop to the ground, the remnants transforming to black.

His skin cracked due to the extreme warmth. No longer the sweet, delicate-looking angel. It was scorching hot. There were rattling chains of closed doors and muffled screams from tortured souls. This was Hell. They were in Hell. God did not end their lives. He and Yifan could rule Hell together.

They could have a place of their own together.

Just when he thought he could smile, Yifan was nowhere to be found. 

Then, he heard God’s echoing voice which quieted Hell, stating that the angel would be punished for eternity for killing one of God’s trusted children until Yifan found his own justice in the mortal world.

Yifan was cursed and he could only take over Hell only after he broke out of it.

Chants of Lucifer’s name, following with ancient language resonated throughout Hell ever since then.

Junmyeon laughed in disbelief, feeling odd rage seeping inside his being. Wrath. One of the seven sins. The curse must be Uriel’s doing. Henry must have urged God to give punishment to Yifan for killing one of the archangels. 

Junmyeon waved a hand to himself, examining if his powers were still intact. Nothing happened. He snapped his fingers and a rag appeared in front of him. There was a sleazy smirk on Junmyeon’s face as he picked it up to cover his privates by fastening it around his waist. 

With pained sounds, Junmyeon scraped the rest of his wings on his own after actualizing a serrated blade. Then, he inched towards a vacant throne, blood from his shoulder blades trailed along the way. “Yifan,” He called while tracing the armrest with his broken fingernails, eyes flaming in red, “I’ll be there for you.”

Ever since the start of mankind, the demon has indeed been there for Yifan. The only thing that hurts Junmyeon is that he has to watch the devil, now turned mortal, dying over and over again. It feels like his own hell his Father, no, God made for him. Maybe it was Henry’s idea.

As years pass by, he found out what was Yifan’s real punishment. He was cursed to have no emotions, thus being disliked by people. It was the whole opposite back in Heaven. Yifan was cherished and loved by many Up there, including God Himself.

Thousands of years flew, Junmyeon guarded over his brother too. His soulmate has always been the same doe-eyed human. Despite not wanting to intervene in his brother’s path, the demon always made sure they end up together in every life.

Noting the change of attires in the mortal world or what humans call it ‘fashion’, Junmyeon has burnt the torn cloak he used to wear, substituting it with a modern touch. A red suit to his liking. He cherished the outfit so much until he kept a few dozens back in Hell too.

As more angels fell and become demons, Junmyeon made few friends but mostly torturing and killing them off when they go over the line of talking badly of the devil. One should not speak or assume what they do not know.

Now in this life, he has had enough of watching God’s play. He will set things right once and for all despite Uriel’s warning from yesterday. Oh, he almost had the chance to end Henry yesterday… Unfortunately, it does not matter if he did kill the archangel.

Nothing will change except a severe punishment for him. So first things first, he will need to disclose to Yifan of who he is. Moreover, the blackouts Yifan has had never been this many after watching over him from the beginning of time.

“You guys go take some fresh air, yeah? I’ll call you when he wakes up,” The demon directs a small smile towards Do Kyungsoo, their gazes locking. He observes the past events where Yifan helped the admin during his internship when no one else did.

No wonder the male treats Yifan like a big brother. It looks like his brother’s soulmate is the devil’s little guardian angel. Junmyeon internally scoffs before taking a brief glimpse upwards, communicating to their Father who will never reply, **_You’re having so much fun, aren’t you?_**

Do Kyungsoo is only able to nod, unable to form words. He is still in shock about what happened to Byun Baekhyun. Not only that, but his friend of five years is proved to be the serial killer. Park Chanyeol who has been sitting next to his side every single day is the culprit. 

His face is splattered all in the television and headlines now, the newscasters addressing the murderer is on the run and he might be armed. Kim Jongin mouths thanks towards his senior and Junmyeon waves him off. Once they are all out, the demon turns his gaze to his human after sealing the door. 

He waits and waits… 

Just like he always does…

Slowly gaining awareness, the first thing Yifan hears are soft thuds of his heart beating. Peeling his eyelids open, he waits for his blurred sight to ease only to flinch by the brightness emitting from the fluorescent lamp. There is only one lamp. 

Yifan takes a look around without moving his head. Everything his eyes lands on, it is black. As if he is confined in a dark room. There is immediate ache forming in his head. Yifan glides his digits into his hair, seizing it firmly. 

The light begins to flicker and the whole room brightens. He is in a ward, spotting nurses and doctors strolling outside the door through the invisible walls. Their figures seem transparent, faded like ghosts. Strange. He can hear them well though. 

Yifan shifts his eyes to his left and he discovers the demon in his red hair and red suit, seated on the chair next to the hospital bed he is laid on. “Aren’t you worried they might see you,” Yifan converses, wondering the reason of his hoarse voice. 

“You aren’t awake,” Junmyeon gives a grin that does not reach his ears like usual, “I’m talking to your soul.” A crease forms on Yifan’s forehead at that. He rises on the bed on his elbows, peering down only to see his body on the bed. 

“I have something to tell you,” The demon speaks, eyes turning solemn as well as his face, “Lie down.” Yifan does the opposite, attempting to get down the bed but then, he falls back on the mattress. He cannot move his arms. 

It feels like he is imprisoned onto the bed. As if his soul is tied up. When Yifan keeps protesting, the whole premise becomes black again. There is no light this time. A red circle forms around Yifan and he sees it changing into flames. 

The prosecutor’s bed rises, making him feel like he is standing. He only has the view of the front. Five red straight lines shape inside of it, forming a pentagram. One of them moves to his way until it halts right upon him.

Yifan observes the demon phasing out from it, the flames on the lower part of the being toning down into his shoes. 

“Any other mortals would’ve died upon seeing me against their will like this,” A proud smile graces the demon’s red lips. “What do you want, Junmyeon.” Said being releases a soft chuckle that resonates into the darkness, “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.” 

His gaze is so fond on the taller, smiling longingly, “I’m touched.” Yifan has nothing on his face, waiting for Junmyeon’s answer to his question. “You’re an important person to me,” Junmyeon hovers a palm over the prosecutor’s cheek, the smile changing into an affectionate one mixed with pain.

He wonders if it is okay to touch his human, eyes filling with sorrow, “How I wish it’s easy to tell you everything…” Yifan scowls, “What are you talking about.” Junmyeon strokes the cheek unhurriedly, savoring the moment, his breaths shaking.

His fingers quiver as he does so because it has been eons since he last touched the devil in flesh, “You’re the Lord of Hell.” Just like he expected, there are no emotions on the prosecutor’s face. Junmyeon does not mind but he does once he tells, “And I’m the reason why you’ve fallen from Heaven.” 

Something flashes in those empty orbs at that. 

The demon cannot confirm it himself what it was. Junmyeon frowns at his human apprehensively, “What’s the matter, love?” It looks like Yifan is in pain. This is the first time Junmyeon can read him. The flames around them turn bigger. 

Yifan’s head jerks repetitively, attempting to free from the bed, eyes welling up with water. “Don’t,” Junmyeon cradles the taller’s face gently with his hands, fond eyes looking into those half-empty ones, “Don’t force yourself. Let the memories come to you.” 

Yifan struggles to utter what he sees in Junmyeon’s eyes. 

White gates.

Clouds.

White-winged people.

Fights. 

Yifan then sees himself.

He sees his wings carved off. Yifan sees himself falling. He hears it. The whispers. He can hear it clearly this time. They are not whispers. It sounds like a chant. The more Yifan strives to hear what it is saying, the more pain he feels. 

Groaning, his head drops from the demon’s hold, unable to bear the ache much longer. Sounds of pain slip out of the human effortlessly, wrecking Junmyeon in every way. He does not want to stop the pain this time because he wants to see the devil in his true form but…

He cannot watch him being in agony anymore.

“Yifan,” The demon calls softly, framing the prosecutor’s face one more time to have his attention changed towards him, repeating the thumb strokes on Yifan’s cheeks, “Everything is okay. I’m here. I’m always here.” Tears fall from the ruby red eyes, gaze settling on Junmyeon only.

The demon goes mute on how _beautiful_ Yifan’s eyes are.

“Please,” Yifan pleads, still incapable to move his hands, “I wish for the pain to be gone forever...” Junmyeon nods with a forced smile, pads of his thumbs tenderly sweeping the fallen tears away, “Close your eyes, love.” Yifan does what he is told.

Something soft presses against his lips before everything is pitch black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uriel is henry, one of the archangels


	6. 6/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read with caution!

_Ever since they are born, each and every angel are taught of the seven deadly sins. Pride. Gluttony. Greed. Sloth. Wrath. Envy. Lust. Any angels influenced under the seven deadly sins will be either punished, will have their wings cut off, or worse, thrown out of Heaven._

_No one has violated one of the Almighty’s rules where everyone fears the most until now._

It is another day in Heaven for the newborn angels to gather in the hall. The moment they are created, they will be clad in plain white gowns, unlike their mentors. The seven archangels are in their white suits with ancient gold patterns on them, a trademark of their history. 

Junmyeon is at the very front row where the elders are standing in a perfect line so he gets to see everyone clearly. He admires the shimmers of gold radiating and floating around their attires, making the elders glow. His gaze is fixed on Uriel’s massive wings behind his shoulders. 

Curiosity fills the innocent little angel. Will they be bigger if Henry releases them free? The archangel who discerns Junmyeon’s awestruck stare forwards a smile after taking the newborn’s attendance. Junmyeon is so startled by their interaction until he has his head bowed. 

Once every newborn is present, it is time to break the ice. Some make promises of descending to Earth together on their very first task. Every one of them are thrilled, some nervous, for their preparation of bearing their future duties.

Few weeks later, Junmyeon wonders why a certain tall angel keeps glancing at him during training and briefings. He comes to realize that he has not talked to the other angel yet because Michael has ushered them to retire to their respective rooms on their first day.

He heads towards the taller, passing by other towering angels. With a tap on the shoulder, Junmyeon smiles up to Yifan, “Hello. I didn’t get the chance to talk to you yet.” Yifan swallows the lump on his throat. The strange feeling returns from the first day they assembled. 

He is not sure what he is experiencing but he can describe it well. His heartbeats skyrockets at the sight of the cute newborn initiating a conversation with him. “Hi. I’m Yifan.” Another blinding smile has Yifan weakening but he conceals it well.

“Nice to meet you, Yifan. I’m Junmyeon.”

+++

Junmyeon and Yifan have been inseparable ever since then. They rise together in the ranks during the training period. Uriel is so proud of them. Noting the level of their strength, he proposes God to send the pair to Earth for their first task with a few others including himself as a guide.

By their thirtieth task, Yifan has scored the most for being the diligent angel. Next to his level will be always Junmyeon. Every time returning to Heaven, Jongin always clings to Yifan to hear his stories. Yifan does not mind spending time with Junmyeon’s brother. He is adorable. 

Whenever Yifan is free, he teaches the younger angel sword fighting. Like right now. Jongin always whines and complains whenever Yifan intentionally makes him fall. Yifan only snickers before hugging him while stating, “You need to know how to defend yourself or else your opponent will easily attack you.”

Jongin’s eyes brighten with interest, “Can you teach me how to defend this time?” Yifan nods, not before ruffling the younger’s one hair drawing out another whine. Junmyeon watches from the corner with a soft chuckle. Jongin has always admired the elder angel.

Well, every angel idolizes Yifan. He is their caring mentor. Junmyeon has witnessed the taller being the best fighter whenever they encounter evil spirits on Earth. He has not been speaking with Yifan ever since the taller confessed to him on their previous task before leaving Earth.

Junmyeon was too flabbergasted until he could not reply on the spot. He likes Yifan too. More than a friend but… Feelings should stay out of the way in Heaven. Unless they are on humans’ realm instead. They can spend time there without getting caught.

+++

Junmyeon discovers the angel he is looking for after sneaking out from Heaven. He speaks for the first time in a while to Yifan, “Hey.” The small angel holds Yifan’s hand shyly to notify him he is here. Junmyeon somehow is unable to meet the latter’s eyes, “I want to tell you my answer.” 

Yifan’s usual smile on his face fades. Glancing around, he leans over to Junmyeon’s ear, “Let’s disguise ourselves as humans first.” Junmyeon’s eyes go wide. Unless it is an emergency, they cannot but he does what he is told. A violet polo shirt morphs on Junmyeon’s upper body.

Then, a high-waisted drainpipe pant envelops his lower regions. “Where are we going?” Yifan has a gummy smile, clad in denim from head to toe. He dwarfs the smaller one hand’s with his, “You’ll see.” Junmyeon’s heart beats a little faster at the sight of sheer happiness on Yifan’s face. 

They are on top of a tall skyscraper that has a roof. From this distance, the lights emitting from humans’ technology seems to look like stars. The view is so beautiful until Junmyeon is so captivated. Junmyeon never had the chance to see even though he has overheard the pretty sceneries on Earth. 

Uriel has stopped assigning them both together ever since they become guides for the newborns. He always descended to Earth after the sun rises while Yifan is in charge to advance to Earth after dusk. Tonight, Junmyeon sneaked out just to talk to Yifan. 

“This is one of humans’ favorite things to look at,” Yifan smiles down to the shorter of the two before averting his sight to the scenery, “Of course, it’s impossible for them to be where we are right now though. They’ll usually be at a shorter building just to look at this.” Junmyeon peers up to the taller.

The angel’s hair is brushing against the soft breeze, a content smile on his mouth. Yifan looks… Junmyeon is certain of the word but his gut says it is immoral to think of another angel that way. These feelings bubbling inside of him are so satisfying but they cannot continue this… Right?

“Junmyeon,” Yifan faces towards him, a large palm slotting against Junmyeon’s cheek drawing out the softest gasp from the smaller. Numerous thoughts running in Junmyeon’s head vanish just like that. Junmyeon has no idea why his heart is beating a mile a minute. 

He also does not have a single clue the reason of his face burning. “I like you, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon gazes into the honey brown orbs which contain lots of emotions he cannot comprehend at the moment. Everything is so new to him. The touch, the gaze, the situation they are in… 

Junmyeon never felt like this before. He savors every little thing. “I-I like you too,” He responds, noting the slight surprise on Yifan’s face before it transforms into fondness the male usually has for his brother but this time, it feels different somehow. Yifan slowly leans in, noting the comfortable silence.

Knowing what is bound to happen next after watching mortals do this gesture during his visits to Earth, Junmyeon lowers his sight to the other’s mouth. He clutches the hem of Yifan’s denim jacket once warm breaths ghost over his lips, “Yifan, wait… Isn’t this wrong? I like you and you like me too but… We…” 

Yifan frames both of his cheeks, causing their eyes to meet again, “What we feel for each other is pure, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon gulps quietly, his heart stuttering once again. His gaze then tears down to the taller’s lips one more time. He cannot deny the fact he has had been staring at them whenever Yifan trains the newborns in Heaven… 

Another hand of his approaches Yifan’s face, copying the taller. Junmyeon feels the warmth against his palm. He can also sense the taller being anxious. Junmyeon has a shy smile on his mouth, stroking Yifan’s cheek gently to soothe the taller’s agitated state.

Yifan grows shy by the warm gaze from the shorter. Letting their foreheads to touch, Yifan questions with hope, “Junmyeon, can we venture this feeling together… ?” A soft smile paints Junmyeon’s mouth before he fills in the distance between their mouths as an answer. 

+++

The next time they are on Earth, Yifan brings him to stargaze. They have to fly there so they remain in their original forms even after they land on a cliff which is their destination for tonight. Junmyeon inquires, “Is this another favorite for humans to look at?” 

Yifan replies with a sheepish chuckle while rubbing his nape, “Actually, I have a thing for it. Wanna know what those stars are?” It goes on and on with the constellations. Junmyeon never gets bored of listening to the taller angel’s voice. He genuinely enjoys the explanations. 

They can never see stars in Heaven because the place has never darkened. Only those who are in charge of night duties are able to see the twinkling stars in the dark sky. Junmyeon feels honored to get to see this with the angel he likes. Multiple kisses are shared again that night.

+++

Kisses are not enough. Every time Yifan tugs him close and the kisses turn deep, the pit of Junmyeon’s stomach feels like burning. He always aches for more. Maybe his human body cannot endure celestiality? Whatever it is, Junmyeon totally likes this new feeling. He can confirm Yifan feels the same.

+++

They are in a hotel room this time. Junmyeon is aware of what some humans will do in here. He reminds himself that what they are about to do is an act of love. Junmyeon is still shy once he straddles the taller. He voices out that he does not want to take off his sweater, his fingers fiddling against the fabric.

Yifan does not mind as long he is comfortable. He is fully clothed too. The smaller angel is too shy to make a move, even to look at him so Yifan coaxes Junmyoen with neck kisses, holding his cheek tenderly. Minutes later, Junmyeon becomes comfortable but totally uncomfortable down there. 

He whines into Yifan’s neck with apparent distress, hips jerking cutely against the taller angel’s crotch, not knowing what else to do. The more the friction, the more good it feels. This is so new… Junmyeon wants to feel _more_. 

Yifan traces his hand over the smaller’s hips where the waistband of his pants is located, asking his permission to take it and the undergarments off. Junmyeon has his face tucked into the curve of Yifan’s neck the whole time Yifan preps him. 

Junmyeon slowly sinks onto the girth, little whimpers flying effortlessly out of his parted lips by the stretch. Yifan coos and praises Junmyeon while caressing the small back and inner thighs. Junmyeon gets the hang out of it minutes later. He reveals himself, riding the taller while joining their mouths. 

Yifan groans into the smaller’s mouth, sliding his hands underneath Junmyeon’s top to hold onto his bare waist. Junmyeon releases soft breathy moans once the thrusts are deep, his fingers quivering against the taller’s nape, feeling his whole body quaking with ecstasy. 

Yifan blushes at the sounds and at the sight. He never heard the sounds coming out from Junmyeon before. Plus, Junmyeon looks incredibly small and so beautiful like this… He wants to do this all night long if he gets so see the small angel squirming against him so prettily like this.

Junmyeon’s wings free themselves once he comes with a heaved moan of the latter’s name, his arms coiled around the taller’s neck tightly. Yifan follows suit, his large ones pressed lightly against the headboard, the ends fluttering from his release. 

“That was… Amazing,” Junmyeon giggles softly after framing Yifan’s jaws, their foreheads touching together. “ _You’re_ amazing,” Yifan gently pats Junmyeon’s wings, the smaller flushing by the praise. Their wings surround each other as they kiss which eventually leads to another round.

+++

Lately, Yifan has been cherished and adored by many including God Himself. Rumor has it that he may be elected as one of the archangels. It is not only because of that. Yifan is such a caring angel and a patient mentor. Every angel wishes to be like Yifan one day. 

Being God’s and everyone’s favorite. Junmyeon watches with his love from afar. He is so proud of Yifan. “Where were you?” Junmyeon jolts by the voice being so close. Craning his neck to his left, said angel is beside him. Junmyeon giggles softly with his mouth covered, “Just watching you chatting with your fans.” 

After numerous visits on Earth, Junmyeon grasps the terms used by humans. He gets to know about the entertainment world consisting of singers, dancers and many more. Yifan scoffs by the ridiculous term, hurling his arm around the smaller’s shoulders to draw him close. 

The only gesture which does not perk up anyone’s attention. Once they are alone though, Yifan lowers it around Junmyeon’s waist, hugging the smaller from behind. Junmyeon locks the door to his room before turning around, pulling onto Yifan’s nape for a kiss. 

“You’re the only one who can take my attention away,” Yifan’s mouth traces down to the smaller’s neck after a while to catch their breaths, his hand sliding underneath the shorter’s robes, exuding a soft moan from Junmyeon once he caresses the ever so soft skin of his.

“And you’re the only one who can take my breath away,” Junmyeon smiles bashfully where Yifan loves seeing it the most because it is only reserved for him to see. Carrying him to Junmyeon’s bed, Yifan lays him over with care before hovering over the figure warily, smiling down to him.

“Your wings,” Yifan takes a concerned glance over the shorter’s shoulders, “Don’t they hurt?” Junmyeon frees them after he slightly lifts himself on his elbows before laying back once again. He then beams, cupping the taller’s face close to him, “Not anymore.” Yifan falls deeper for his love. 

He unveils his own, heeding the silent awe in Junmyeon’s orbs every time the smaller looks at his enormous wings. He covers Junmyeon’s entire frame to keep him warm, kissing down the soft skin. Junmyeon clings helplessly onto the tall angel, trembling visibly once it grows too heated.

Jongin gives up searching for Yifan but he cannot locate his brother everywhere which only means one thing. The elder angel in his room. He needs to deliver the news about his upcoming first ever task with enthusiasm printed all over his face. It perishes when he stops by Junmyeon’s door.

Noises.

There are noises.

Very odd noises.

_“Mm, Yifan…”_

Jongin swallows thickly, his hand pausing on knocking the door. Junmyeon, his brother? With Yifan? He is not surprised because he _knew_ something was indeed going on between after catching the pair’s lingering gazes over the practice halls but doing such deed to this extent, in Heaven even…

“Jongin? Have you seen Yifan?”

He twirls his body unhurriedly to see Michael. Jongin completely freezes. An archangel is right in front of him with his brother performing a sin behind closed doors with another angel. “I,” Jongin fights not to stammer and lies which he has never done before because an angel is not supposed to lie, “I’ve never seen him…” 

Michael raises a brow with bafflement, totally oblivious of the condition the younger angel is currently in, “Oh? That’s odd. You two were always seen together in the training hall. I assume Junmyeon is inside, then? I should pass the message to him instead—”

“You can’t go in now,” Jongin blocks the door by completely standing in front of it, trying to put up a reasonable reason, “He… He isn’t doing well—” The muffled sounds coming inside the room, unfortunately, breaks Jongin’s cover. The bright smiling Michael glowers at once, “Step aside, Jongin.”

Said angel shakes his head, tearing up, “Please don’t do anything to them. M-Maybe an evil spirit possessed them when they were on Earth—” “There’s no such thing,” Michael has a steady hold on the handle of his sword, detestation engraving his features, “This is beyond disgraceful. Step aside. Right now.”

“P-Please, don’t hurt my brother or Yifan—”

Michael directs his sight from boring a hole against the door to the young angel, a wrinkle forming on his forehead, “You _knew?_ All these times, you _knew_ what they were _doing?_ ” Jongin panics until he cannot form proper words which only fuels Michael’s disgust. The door unlocks. 

A clothed Junmyeon notices Michael before realizing his brother is here too, “Jongin? What’s the matter?” Jongin turns his head to his brother and the second he parts his mouth, the blade in Michael’s hold prods through his middle. The archangel is aware of what Jongin is about to say.

Run.

Michael will never let Junmyeon run. 

Not after he found out what he has been engaging with Yifan. After retrieving the sword, Jongin collapses to the floor with labored breaths. Junmyeon gasps loudly, kneeling towards the body with tears in his eyes, covering the gold liquid spilling out from his brother’s stomach with the palms of his hands.

Before he can even utter Jongin’s name, Michael’s head drops, gold blood caking the white tiles. Then, his headless body tumbles next to his brother. Junmyeon goes pale-faced by the sight. Looking up, he observes Yifan carrying his own sword gifted by God. Yifan has just killed Michael. 

Startled gasps and terrified screams echo throughout the hallways. “Yi-Yifan,” Junmyeon stutters, noting the surrounded angels are watching them with terror especially to Yifan, “We need to leave—” “Jongin,” Yifan slumps on his knees, his blade vanishing into thin air with specks of gold, “W-Wake up, kiddo.”

A sob departs Junmyeon as he closes his brother’s eyelids who is no longer alive. No one can withstand the power of an archangel’s blade because they are from God Himself. Once angels die, they die. They cannot be brought back to life. Yifan laments, “Junmyeon, we _must_ tell this to Father—”

“We need to get out of here, Yifan.”

Witnessing the severe fear in Junmyeon’s orbs, Yifan obeys. He waves his hand and a small bouquet of white daisies appears in his grasp. He rests it upon Jongin’s chest, murmuring a small prayer. Water swells up Junmyeon’s eyes even more. He wishes to stay so bad but they have to leave. 

They use the shortcut but then, God’s voice blooms throughout Heaven, their names being summoned. They are hauled to His throne with their heads hung low. God has already known this was about to happen. It is fate. No matter how badly Uriel wants to stop it from happening.

That was Henry’s main reason for splitting Junmyeon’s and Yifan’s duties as mentors. Said archangel is utterly disappointed with the two. He is geared up to fight with the two angels to teach them a lesson. He may have forgiven Jongin but these two? No. Never. 

“Let us deal with them, Father.” 

God only nods not before informing everyone on His presence that Jongin is innocent thus he shall be reincarnated as a human despite being a newborn who has not started his task. He also gifts Jongin a soulmate in every lifetime. ** _“Uriel,”_** God beckons the furious archangel, **_“Do not end their lives.”_**

Henry is about to oppose when sounds of blades clashing grabs his attention outside the throne room. “Very well, Father.” The battle is nothing alike in the training halls. Before they know it, they are outside the gates of Heaven, the rest of the audience obviously rooting for the archangels. 

They cannot believe Yifan will be influenced by one of the deadly sins as well as Junmyeon. “It wasn’t lust,” Junmyeon holds himself in a defensive position, orbs settling on Henry’s blade which is so near to his face, “Have you seen humans conveying their love to their loved ones?”

“That’s the point,” Uriel shoves him with holy light, causing the smaller to be tossed off to the other archangels before he glares down him, “We’re _not_ humans, Junmyeon.” Henry turns around at a speed of light before he can be ambushed by Yifan’s surprise attack. 

“We had high hopes on you to be our eighth archangel,” Henry seizes onto the taller’s neckline and easily bringing him up in the air, the grip growing sturdy, “But you just _killed_ one of our own kind.” Yifan attempts to free while stating the facts, “You heard what Father said! Jongin is innocent! He didn’t know what we were—”

“It’s good now that he’s gone,” Henry has a gloomy smile towards Junmyeon who is striving to stay on his feet with the remaining celestial beings attacking the small angel before turning to Yifan, throwing him out of Heaven, “Or else Jongin would have fallen with you two.”

Junmyeon wipes the blood under his left eye away with the back of his hand, shooting a glare up to Gabriel before he witnesses Uriel slicing off Yifan’s beautiful white wings. Junmyeon rushes over to the falling angel, tears slipping down to his cheeks nonstop, screaming as he reaches out for the latter, “Yifan!”

Yifan springs up on the bed. The nurse nearby jolts out of shock, immediately calling out for the doctor. Darting his eyes around, Yifan confirms he is in a different ward. “How are you feeling?” Another doctor who is in charge questions the prosecutor who is slanted against the headboard, seeming dazed. 

More like lifeless, the nurse will like to correct. She cannot believe this man is still functioning normally despite the absence of expressions on his face. “You were out for about a week,” The doctor says after checks Yifan’s temperature which seems to be normal now, jotting down on his notes.

“We couldn’t find the reason you passing out. Have you experienced this before?” 

Yifan pushes the blankets away ignoring the dizziness, letting his feet touch the floor, “I’ll be heading home now.” The nurse stops him out of panic, “B-But you need to undergo a few tests—” “There’s no need,” Yifan retrieves the folded blazer from the table.

He wears it before bowing to the dumbfounded doctor staring at the taller like a miracle, “Thank you.” Yifan pays the bill and heads to the restroom. He wants to wash his face since his skin feels so dry. He flips the tap over but the handle breaks. Yifan blinks down at the remnant in his hold. 

He then looks at the reflection. There are traces of black surrounding him. Yifan blinks once again. Everything he dreamed of for one week… It was real. Yifan heads home in a taxi. He does everything carefully and delicately so that he will not break anything. 

After shutting the door of his home close, he senses a familiar being in his apartment but it is not Junmyeon. Yifan frowns, wondering _how_ he knows that it is not Junmyeon. “How are you feeling, my lord?” Yifan swivels around to see a person, or a demon, in a red suit.

But unlike Junmyeon, he is entirely clothed. No skin peeking out. Yifan, still by the door, looks at the demon without any surprise, “Who are you.” The unearthly being grins just like Junmyeon before bowing his head respectfully, his sight returning to the taller male, “I’m Jongdae, my lord.” 

“Jongdae,” Yifan stands right in front of the being, “Where is Junmyeon.” The smile leaves from the demon’s face in an instant, “I’m afraid he isn’t on Earth for a moment.” Yifan scowls deeply, steadily walking towards the demon, cornering him against the nearest wall, “Why is that.” 

Jongdae vanishes into thin air before he reappears in the middle of the lounge, his head bowed, “My apologies, my lord, but it seems like Junmyeon has kept his deal.” An odd amount of heat pours over Yifan until he cannot stop his hand from bracketing Jongdae’s throat, “What deal.” 

“Y-Your wish,” Jongdae tries to breathe, unable to withstand the devil’s clutch around his windpipe. Upon hearing the word, Yifan frees the demon within seconds. “Tell him to return,” Yifan demands, watching the being gasping for air on the floor of his apartment, “ _Now_.” 

“A deal is a deal,” Jongdae strokes his neck, eyes still on the ground out of respect knowing that his lord is in rage, “Junmyeon follows his rules—” Yifan roars, **“Enough with the rules!”** Jongdae gulps as the devil have his true form on display, his whole being trembling under his lord’s presence.

“Will do, m-my lord,” Jongdae bows his head before disappearing leaving a trace of smoke, returning to Hell. Slipping his fingers into his hair, Yifan gives it a ruffle before discarding his outwear. He takes a warm shower, glancing at the mirror from time to time. He recalls what he saw earlier in the hospital.

Once he is done, he stands in front of the mirror. The black mass is still there, surrounding him but only in the mirror. There is nothing really around him. “Junmyeon,” He touches the mirror with the palm of his hand and it has an effect like water, “Return to me.”

Seated next to Lord of Hell’s supposed throne which has been empty since the beginning of time, Junmyeon hears the devil calling for him. He resumes patting his pet bat which is nestled comfortably on his thigh. Hell has been always there when Heaven was created. 

God was the one managing corrupt souls back then. Since Yifan is somehow His favorite child, He did not finish his life but made him as the Ruler of Hell instead. Maybe Junmyeon is Almighty’s favorite child too or else he would have been dead, right? Junmyeon scoffs at the possibility. 

It might be too good to be true. A sigh passes by his mouth, relishing the heat from the Underworld. “He’s calling for you,” Jongdae arrives with a bow looking all disordered, still rubbing his neck. Shudders roam down his spine by recollecting the way his lord’s fingers curled around his throat. 

“I know,” Junmyeon replies reading what happened once their gazes lock, “You don’t have to return to Earth.” Said demon blinks with confusion, “I thought you told me to keep an eye on him? What are you planning?” Junmyeon brings his eyes down to his pet, an amused smirk marking his red lips, “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wouldnt have happened without AshyleyChan, thank you <3


	7. 7/7

Gentle taps of oxford shoes resonate throughout the empty the floor, traveling their way to Mr Park’s office. There are a couple of knocks on the door before the man inside permits the person to enter. Yifan, with the usual greeting, bows his head momentarily.

The chief responses with a wide smile, seeming to be in a good mood. He urges him to sit so they can chat. Yifan voices out that he prefers to stand by the table instead. Just like he always does. He reads the elder man’s soul, witnessing relief in those orbs.

“You came so early today. What’s the occasion?”

Yifan does not smile, looking straight to the other’s eyes as he answers, “Just wanted to see you, Mr Park.” Park Chanyeol’s father beams, continuing packing his items in beige cardboard boxes, “Isn’t it great that all of you can return to your regular work now?”

The special investigation team has been shut down due to the murder of one of their prosecutors to avoid more from happening. Also, it is due to lack of evidence. Something that Yifan cannot accept. He was in the hospital when the decision was made. 

They should be hunting down the criminal from every nook and nanny, putting them behind the bars where they are supposed to be. Every single one of them. The very mastermind is right in front of his eyes, walking free with a high position stamped on his head. 

Mr Park keeps going on about his upcoming vacation as if Yifan cares. The taller gets to read the very depths of the corrupted soul of Chanyeol’s father as well as the elder male’s memories. There is one precise memory Yifan wishes to know.

_Mr Wu and Mr Park are brokers for providing bribery but after years into the business, Yifan’s father finds out his friend has been providing women, some underage, to clients. Upon observing proofs, Mr Wu wants to end their crimes before it gets worse._

_He suggests turning themselves to the police but Park Chanyeol’s father aggressively declined, calling him mental for even proposing the idea. Mr Wu patiently convinces his friend every day but Mr Park’s decision is still being firm with his choice._

_The nonstop calls and emails from his friend put him to the edge until one day, Mr Park bursts out of anger and both of them fought in their office, causing a commotion. Mr Wu gives the latter one last warning before ending decades of their friendship._

_He decides to turn himself so that he can expose their misdeed. Compiling the transactions as solid evidence into a USB, Mr Park somehow finds out from one of his informants so he uses his son when things go out of control. Just like he did when he wanted the chief’s position._

_The doctors have advised the father not to encourage anger or any sentiments for his son and Mr Park knows why. His son has been diagnosed with split personalities. One is the usual bright Park Chanyeol, the other one is an emotional Park Chanyeol and lastly…_

_A murderous Park Chanyeol._

_In the high-security basement of their home where the murderous Park Chanyeol will be confined, the father spits out lies to his son that the Wu family was the cause of his mother’s death. He did the same thing when he wanted the chief’s position in the bureau._

_With the position, Mr Park can remain to perform the immoral deeds in the black market without a single worry of getting caught. Besides, if he is indeed in any trouble, the higher-ups will provide backup and protection for him and his son._

_His son was deeply attached to his late mother so whenever Mr Park uses his son’s weakness, he becomes someone else who is dangerous and unstoppable._

_Mr Park has his goons to hack the surveillance cameras so when the staged accident happens, Park Chanyeol brings out the vehicle to an unused alley. He does not recognize Mrs Wu at first before she screams for help once she witnesses someone carving out her husband’s heart._

_Angered, the murderous side of Park Chanyeol wields the steel pipe to her head multiple times until she knocks out. His other self easily becomes distracted so before he can kill her too, Mr Park jabs the sedative on his son’s nape with a high amount of dose. Then, he leads his son out of the alley._

“Are you going to hand in your resignation letter after your vacation, Mr Park.”

Said male halts his movements, his gaze rising to his favorite employee. There is still a smile on the old face but it is laced with crippling fear. “How did you know?” Yifan has his hands clasped on his back, his face holding no emotions.

He walks towards the awards and recognition certificates the chief has in a glass display, “You’re going to bring your son to New York too, aren’t you.” Mr Park chuckles while dropping the documents on the desk, “What do you mean, Yifan? I don’t have a son—” 

“The son you’ll use over and over again to silence people who get in your way,” Yifan shuts him up with an unreadable gaze, noticing how he goes pale, “Prosecutor Byun’s death was a mistake.” The chief stands up from the leather chair while slamming his palms on the desk.

Others would have been terrified and apologized by now but Yifan simply stares. “How dare you bring your late student into this? What does his death have to do anything with me?” Black reddish fog spirals out from Yifan’s feet, “He was in my mother’s ward, Mr Park.” 

Mr Park sees red, “That still doesn’t have to do anything to me, son.” Yifan feels his head hurting from the whispers but this time, he is able to withstand it. Eyes flaming in red, Yifan senses a few feelings running inside. Hurt. Disgust. _Wrath_. 

Mr Park frowns when he notes something is off.

Before he can even open his mouth, Yifan draws out his hand towards the elder’s way. The next thing the chief knows, he is pressed to the wall behind the desk. “Yi-Yifan? What’s— What’s happening?” When Yifan raises his gaze, Mr Park’s body floats until his head reaches the ceiling.

**“Mortals like you shouldn’t have existed. I guess Father made a mistake when he created you.”**

Yifan’s usual voice has changed into a deeper tone, booming around the office, sending shivers to the chief. Not only that, he observes red and black smoke brushing against Yifan’s impassive face, the skin sparking here and there like lightning.

**“You don’t care about the girls’ lives who sell their bodies as long you get the funds, don’t you, Park Chansuk.”**

Park Chansuk grasps off the invisible hand around his throat which is preventing the air flooding into his lungs, “P-Please don’t k-kill me—” Yifan’s outstretched hand becomes a fist. The chief screams his head out as he feels his heart being _squeezed_.

The moment Yifan stepped into this filthy office, he had it sealed. **“The devil doesn’t kill. My job is to punish souls for the sins they’ve committed. Souls like you.”** Feeling Park Chansuk’s beating heart in his fist, there is something else Yifan feels.

Excitement.

Loosening his fist, Park Chansuk coughs multiple times, appearing dizzy. Yifan snaps his fingers and Park Chanyeol appears unconscious near the chief’s desk. Yifan heads to the body, crouching down to it. He caresses the fallen male’s hair, sensing something else this time.

Sympathy.

He whispers to the admin’s ear, **“Your father has been using you so that he won’t be suspected. He used you, your own father, to get this position so that no one will get in his way. Even you. He’s also the one who murdered your mother.”**

Park Chanyeol, eyes still closed, starts to twitch uncontrollably against the floor. Park Chansuk’s eyes go wide because how did Yifan know he killed his own wife? He wants to ask but he is unable to part his mouth. Yifan returns standing. He is right in front of the chief this time.

**“I’ll have your son here to let you have a taste of your own medicine, Park Chansuk but first… Let me have fun with you. There are so many ways to have you punished…”**

Yifan’s figure becomes shapeless with flames, orbs blazing in bright red with fire swimming inside them and the skin of his face cracks, revealing his true form. A sinister grin breaks out on Yifan’s mouth. Terrified screams of Park Chansuk fades into the darkness.

Park Chanyeol in an unconscious condition found in the empty-hearted chief’s office is everywhere on the headlines. Later, it was revealed to the public that both are related. Moreover, the USB where late Mr Wu had was in Park Chanyeol’s possession. 

All of the deeds are listed in it therefore, it is concluded that his own son has ended his father’s life to stop the misdeeds.

Junmyeon is on his way to see his brother after resurfacing to Earth but he is cornered to a wall by a man all of a sudden. The human is a thief. Junmyeon is totally not in the mood where it is rare but then, he thinks about torturing this soul in Hell later after the human dies.

A crooked grin graces his lips, “Come on, then. What are you waiting for? Shoot me.” The robber aims the firearm to Junmyeon’s chest, “Just give me all you have.” A cackle leaves Junmyeon, “Can’t you just shoot me so that you can grab whatever you want?” 

The thief heads closer with the aimed gun still in place, reaching a hand over to feel Junmyeon’s wrist for a watch. Junmyeon recognizes this man. He is the one who has been robbing people and their lives. Kim Jongin has been assigned to catch him. 

Even though it has been weeks Junmyeon has handed in his resignation letter, maybe he can help a little. The more Junmyeon looks at this mortal, the more dreadful things this mortal has done. Oh, this soul will definitely earn a century filled with endless punishments. 

Letting the human have his way is over so seizing the thief’s nape, Junmyeon drags him to the ground while grabbing his other arm before twisting it behind the assailant’s back. “Fuck,” The man fights to set free, his other hand still gripping onto the firearm, “Let me go!” 

Junmyeon laughs again, “You’re wanted by my brother. I just returned Earth after a long while. Might as well help him.” The thief stares at him as if Junmyeon has grown two heads, “The fuck are you talking about?” Junmyeon chortles with a grin, “I’m a demon, you insolent human. I can end you right here if I want to.”

The thief laughs throatily, “Right.” Junmyeon gets flipped to the ground this time, the man hovered on top of him with Junmyeon’s wrists pinned above his head. “Should’ve ended me sooner, little demon.” Junmyeon has a murderous look before a smirk engraves on his mouth. 

No one gets away by calling him a _little_ demon. 

He lets the man take his sweet time indulging in supposed victory. The gun is pointed right across Junmyeon’s face before the man says, “See you in Hell.” Junmyeon laughs with his head thrown back on the hard ground, peering at the human awhile after, “Is that a date?”

The man moves his gun away after noticing Junmyeon’s eyes have turned red. A frightened scream leaves the man before he withdraws from the figure on what he perceives in those crimson eyes. Junmyeon gets up while morphing into his red suit, his black hair changing to red.

The man begs for his life, backing away with his bottom. Junmyeon’s flaming shoes steadily treads close to the man who is pressed against the wall. He leans to his eye level, grabbing a chunk of his hair to have their eyes meet before grinning vilely as he unveils his true form, **“Too bad, I’m taken.”**

“Detective Kim, there’s someone who wants to turn themself in.”

The profiler blinks awake, darting his eyes around his colleagues only to see them snickering. Kim Jongin clears his throat, heading towards the officer guard. He blinks even more once he sees the man who has a bounty on his head.

The thief is currently crying, his eyes bloodshot and hands cuffed, repeating to the profiler to send him to jail. The rest of the peers start to group around Kim Jongin who is still in a daze. “Congrats, Kim!” One of his colleagues gives a hard smack on the younger one’s back, causing him to come back to reality.

Everyone starts to congratulate him. Kim Jongin sheepishly rubs his nape with a bashful smile. Now that the man has willingly turned himself in, Kim Jongin will be proffered with a higher post. Maybe he will request a transfer to the bureau where Do Kyungsoo is.

Do Kyungsoo is on leave after everything happened. Yifan checks the admin from time to time through texting. Heading home in his car, he thinks back to the people in the bureau applauded him earlier. For what, Yifan does not know and he does not care.

They did not bother about him before the culprit was caught. He thanked the two other prosecutors who operated in the team before he left. Now that the team has disbanded, Yifan wonders when he will get to see Kim Jongin. Also, a certain demon. 

The pads of his fingertips caress the skin of his mouth unhurriedly. The softness on Yifan’s lips still lingers. Passing by the hospital he was admitted, he recalls the dreams he had. It has been a month. There have been no signs of Junmyeon and the other demon, Jongdae.

Yifan unlocks the door of his home and closes it. His fingers reach up to undo the blazer but he pauses. There is someone in his apartment. Turning around, his hands drop to his sides at the sight of the person. The police detective delivers him a rare look of apprehension.

Without shredding off his blazer, Yifan marches to the lone figure who is in the middle of the lounge. He tugs the demon against his body with a palm on the back of Junmyeon’s head, tucking him under his chin and an arm curling around Junmyeon’s waist tightly, “You knew all this time.”

Junmyeon has that dark chuckle like the first time they met despite feeling all fuzzy inside from the way he is held, “Now you can tell why I was a cat.” The demon was guarding him all the time. All of his lifetimes. Over and over again. Yifan tightens his grip around the smaller, “Why didn’t you tell me.” 

Junmyeon’s short limbs swing around the taller’s waist, his cheek nestling snugly against the broad torso, sounding a little sad, “You wouldn’t believe me if I did.” Without warning, Yifan slots their lips together. Every inch of Junmyeon burns up with emotions.

Emotions he had locked deep inside his heart for more than a millennium. 

Breaking apart for air, Junmyeon snaps his fingers. He shifts into his red suit, his black hair transforming to red. Yifan’s palm settles against the demon’s cheek gently, gazing into the ruby red eyes. With an elevated brow, Junmyeon questions with the rarest tender smile, “What is it?”

“You were there every time I die,” Yifan senses his heart aching which is unusual but he does not display on his face but Junmyeon acknowledges. The demon nods, tracing his thumb over the ruler of the Underworld’s lower lip lightly, “It was a curse from God provoked by Uriel.”

A scowl forms on Yifan’s countenance as he recollects the dreams, remembers how his wings were sliced off by the said archangel. His arm around the demon grows more solid, “Don’t talk about him.” Junmyeon smirks dangerously, perceiving anger in the latter, “Yeah? What if I do?” 

Yifan’s eyes flash in red, making Junmyeon so thrilled. All of Yifan’s existences as a mortal, he has never witnessed this amount of pent-up emotion and now that he does, all he wants to do is stay by his side. Screw the archangel. Junmyeon can end him for Yifan’s sake.

“You’re more powerful than him and that’s why he did that to your wings,” The demon embraces him to calm the devil, his red lips near to the taller’s ear, voice soft as Yifan remembers, “Henry wouldn’t have stood a chance if you used your wings against him. You’re the _strongest_ , love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special chapter coming up soon! :)


	8. [special]

Yifan does his usual routine after he reaches his apartment. The blazer goes off firstly, the sleeves smudged with crimson due to the torturing of Mr Park’s underlings earlier. He throws the covering into the laundry bin, and the watch is next. The strap is also splattered in red.

The hem of his navy blue dress shirt is soaked with red, as well as his tie. Without undoing them, he heads to the kitchen for a drink to cool the dryness in his throat. A warm shower still does not calm the wrath inside of him.

Drying himself up, Yifan places the towel on the stand before his gaze lands on the small lump under the duvet of his bed, tousled red hair poking out under it. After dressing up, Yifan slips onto the mattress with a soft greeting.

Junmyeon turns around in a sluggish manner, his red bangs falling gently onto his forehead. He clamps a palm over Yifan’s cheek, his mouth forming a sleepy grin as a thumb caresses the flesh, “How did it go… ?” Yifan lowers himself into the demon’s embrace for a moment to take in the scent, humming shortly as he does so.

Junmyeon tips the devil’s face, looking him in the eyes for an answer. Yifan stares for a moment before he leans forward. Junmyeon closes his eyes and sighs through his nose once their lips meet. He calms the rage in Yifan by caressing the taller’s nape.

“It went well,” Yifan snuggles his cheek onto Junmyeon’s bare chest for warmth a while later, arms firm around the small yet strong waist, “But there are more.” Yifan is seeking for the corrupt souls who were in Mr Park’s circle. Especially those who agreed to take out his mortal father’s life.

His mother is still in a coma. Yifan did not have to tell Junmyeon because Junmyeon already acknowledges there are more walking free out there. He nods into the damp hair, eyes closing again, “What are you going to do with Park Chanyeol?” Yifan does not answer fast. He has looked into the said soul.

Chanyeol’s mother found out the terrible things her husband had been doing. That was how she was killed, with a vase to her head. Mr Park left work out of haste, and little Chanyeol witnessed his mother dying on the floor of their home with the image of blood-soaked carpet stamped to his brain.

His scream caught the vast attention of the neighbors, and they urgently called his father. Mr Park rushingly came home, fake worry plastered all over his face. Little Chanyeol never stopped crying for three whole days.

On the fourth day, he was found with his pet puppy in his lap, all bloody and lifeless. Mr Park was stupefied at the sight of his grinning son playing with the redness, smudging it all over his face. _“This is better than the crayons, Dad.”_ The chief could not say a word. 

The boy was then confirmed to have multiple personalities by the doctors who were under Mr Park’s influence. The father had the boy home-school. Maids were hired, but they would quit after a couple of weeks.

With no choices left, he let his son grown up in the basement of their very home and let his goons take care of the boy. Unfortunately, a decade later, the other side of Park Chanyeol lost control, and he accidentally killed one of Mr Park’s subordinates.

Mr Park was a genius once it came to faking a staged accident, and that was how everything started. Him using his son as a weapon whenever anything or _anyone_ got into his way. Byun Baekhyun’s death was indeed a mistake. His parents met Yifan right after Park Chanyeol was caught.

They thanked him over and over again with tears in their eyes. Flashes of cameras fade off from Yifan’s memories as he recalls Junmyeon’s question, “He’s innocent, but due to the murders, he’ll be in prison for thirty years. He’ll be transferred to an asylum after serving.”

Junmyeon rakes his fingers into Yifan’s hair, gaze so fond, “I can accompany you on your next hunt.” His fingertips trail down to Yifan’s jaw, and with his thumb, he slowly traces it over the plump lips.

The demon raises his gaze, and he can sense the mutual feeling in the devil just before he left to work earlier this morning, “I’d like to punish the souls together…” Yifan ducks his face, mouth planting kisses over the shorter’s neck while hovering over the small fit figure unhurriedly.

A soft moan leaves Junmyeon once the taller sinks his weight onto him, feeling his large palms roaming over his nude body all over again. Yifan drops a kiss on the scar of Junmyeon’s left eye to take his attention, giving the smallest smile where Junmyeon treasures it, “I’d like that.”

Every time Kim Jongin dies, Junmyeon will be there for him.

He escorts his brother’s soul to Heaven. No angels dare to meet or even be near to the demon when it first happened. But they have come to trust Junmyeon to bring the soul where it belongs, considering the demon has been doing this for thousands of years now.

Every time they reach the pearly gates, Kim Jongin vaguely remembers what happened between them. It is only a little memory, and it will always end up Kim Jongin becoming wide-eyed, and then he will start crying.

Junmyeon has been experiencing the same reaction for eons, and deep inside, it still makes him vulnerable to this day. It is his own punishment for his brother’s death back in Heaven.

“Brother,” Kim Jongin in his young fading form splutters, blinking at the demon, “Y-You’re my brother, aren’t you?” Junmyeon nods, tears threatening to fall. Kim Jongin’s sobs invade the soundless entrance of Heaven, “Why? H-How?”

It is something Junmyeon always hears, and it is also something Junmyeon cannot answer or even joke about.

“This is for the best,” Junmyeon manages to utter, gesturing his hand towards Heaven. “I need to know what happened,” Kim Jongin commands or more like trying to, water running down his face, “Please. Please, brother.” Junmyeon shakes his head, “It’s against the―”

He does not get to finish his sentence because long arms are enveloped around his midsection firmly. Face tucked into his neck, his brother continues sobbing. Despite Junmyeon’s unholy look, this pure soul of his brother does the opposite of most people will do.

“Jongin,” The demon succeeds not stammering, “It’s time for you to go.” He peels the soul away, his palms quickly sliding against Kim Jongin’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing the tears away. “I don’t r-remember who you are b-but I miss you s-so much,” Kim Jongin stutters within his hiccups.

Junmyeon chuckles softly, teary-eyed, “I miss you too. More than you can imagine.” The soul sniffles, peering at the demon’s eyes, “Will I get to see you again… ?” Junmyeon’s smile drops, but he fakes one out of a hurry.

They get to meet every time Kim Jongin passes to the afterlife. After Kim Jongin reincarnates, every memory will be wiped out once again. Kim Jongin will have no collections of him and Junmyeon meeting at the gates of Heaven. 

But his brother does not need to know any of that.

It has been more than a millennium since Junmyeon has been going through this. But it somehow hurts this time because he contributed time with his brother on the mortal world, disguised as a senior detective. It hurts a lot until he cries too.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon’s lips trembles visibly, beaming through his tears, “I’ll see you again, okay?” Kim Jongin grins, water still streaming down his face, “Okay.” Junmyeon gives him one last hug before he hears Uriel’s glowing voice welcoming his brother’s soul.

Kim Jongin’s attention is washed away just like that, and Junmyeon uses this chance to leave, or else he will not be able to at all.

Years later, Yifan dies peacefully in his sleep. Junmyeon is right next to his side once Yifan’s soul awakes. The demon reaches out his hand towards the devil. Yifan holds it. His soul turns young, like how he was in Heaven, back when he was an angel.

“Are you ready?”

Yifan nods mutely, looking around his apartment for one last time. Junmyeon stands close, his head craned up. A soft red glow forms underneath their feet. Yifan remembers the last time he saw this. It was when the demon revealed the truth. 

The pentagram lightens until the whole apartment turns scarlet. Then, Yifan sees black before he feels warm. Red. Everywhere his eyes land, there are red all over the place. Yifan’s attention is drawn to the small figure in his arms.

Junmyeon smiles up at him. A genuine smile. Yifan is about to return one before he notices where they are. They are on a cliff. “Is this where we fell together?” The demon nods, never leaving his eyes from the Lord of Hell.

A hand settles on Junmyeon’s waist, orbs slightly flaring with red peering down at him with the softest gaze. Yifan then lets their foreheads touch, a soft chortle leaving Junmyeon. What an innocent gesture.

“Welcome, my lord.”

Jongdae’s voice pulls his attention away but not Yifan. The devil manages to leave a peck on Junmyeon’s cheek before he sends a look of authority to the unearthly beings behind Jongdae. Junmyeon pulls the taller away from the growing demons.

Or else they will never leave him alone. Besides, Yifan will be here forever with him anyway. The demons can face the Lord of Hell anytime unless he has his chambers sealed. Junmyeon brings them to his favorite place in Hell. Yifan’s throne.

Yifan hears the chants clearly this time. There is no pain like he used to experience. Orange-yellowish lines spark across his face here and there, unfolding his true-form. The same goes for Junmyeon.

Yifan traces the dusty uneven armrest, resulting it to glow in red, becoming all new. Just like how it was when Junmyeon landed in Hell right after Yifan. Yifan turns to face the other. Junmyeon gives him an encouraging smile.

Yifan attains his seat at the throne, fluttering his eyes close. A maroon three-piece suit with a black dress shirt underneath envelops his body. A breathy sigh releases Yifan once he opens his eyes back. Hell shines a bit brighter than earlier. 

Yifan is silent as he drinks the scenery. This is something which is not in his memories, but he supposes he can make new ones here with Junmyeon by his side. A hand reaches out towards the silent demon. Junmyeon does not take it, but he heads closer instead.

He strokes the devil’s hair with a proud smile before leaning over to kiss his forehead since Yifan’s claret hair is pushed up just like him now. Despite Junmyeon’s built figure, a yelp escapes Junmyeon once the devil pulls him to his lap.

A chuckle scatters out of Junmyeon as he recalls the old days. “We can get to work on your feelings,” Junmyeon kisses down Yifan’s jaw, the bright lines on the devil’s face fading. Yifan holds the demon’s cheek, smiling. Junmyeon’s heart stutters. This smile.

Oh, how he misses this smile…

“There’s no need,” Yifan caresses the side of the shorter’s hair, his other arm curled around snugly around Junmyeon’s waist. He notes the unshed tears in the demon’s eyes, but he still continues, “I felt all sorts of things with you when in the mortal world, Junmyeon. It was odd, but I come to realize that I didn’t mind it at all.”

Junmyeon has a smile on his lips. The same soft one Yifan remembers from his dreams. He cradles the demon’s face with tender, wiping the tears away, “Don’t cry.” Junmyeon laughs, and more tears fall.

This is the Junmyeon Yifan remembers back in Heaven. Not that he dislikes how the current Junmyeon is. He never knew the fallen angel would look this good in red. “I can’t stop. It’s― It’s too much. Eons later, I-I can’t believe I’m with you now.” Yifan kisses his lips softly.

Junmyeon turns shy all of a sudden. A silent chortle leaves the devil at the endearing sight. He draws the demon close against his chest with an arm coiling around Junmyeon’s waist tighter than earlier, his other resting on the armrest.

Junmyeon sighs with unspoken comfort, tracing irregular patterns with his fingertips over the devil’s heart, just like he always did back in Heaven. God must be watching them now, but he does not care. He feels at home at last.

The pair clasp their gaze at the tortured souls shrieking in the lake of fire from the tallest cliff where the throne is, the ones who were under Chief Park’s influence, including the man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
>   
>  thank you for reading and commenting! 
> 
> this fic wouldnt have happened without [these two pics](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f97aca2f9838bfb8fa8bffada3b91dd9/b194ea4254fa2906-08/s540x810/4b7d9c767f0f66a91b91b8fc8954573453cd4f68.jpg)
> 
> theres already a fic im working on, a fluffy one this time :)  
> ive actually tweetfic-ed it before
> 
> i hope youll look forward to it! 


End file.
